


American Beauty/ American Psycho

by reephuong



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Basically it's Jack and Lula, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reephuong/pseuds/reephuong
Summary: A series of snapshots depicting the chaotic relationship between Jack Wilder and Lula May. Two different yet somehow similar individuals who became attracted to each other in the most unconventional way. It's about their interactions, adventures and major points in their relationships that spans around 2-3 years after London. A lot of fluff and angst, snarky remarks, suggestive adult themes but no where near smut. These two adorable magicians fall in love in the most sarcastic, dramatic, violent and loveliest way possible.Index:1. "We danced in Greenwich"2. -3. -4. -5. -So far there will be five chapters, if this story receives a lot of feedback and demand (if that happens thank you so much for the support), more chapters will be added.
Relationships: Lula May/Jack Wilder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	American Beauty/ American Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by me and edited by my friend Josephine (her account will be updated soon). This is my first attempt at writing a large scale fan-fiction. I would love to hear feedback and be able to discuss my great love for this couple.

#  01\. We danced in Greenwich 

The sounds of wine glasses clashing in a dimly lit room, but it was far from the atmosphere of dark and gloomy. The four Horsemen and their leader had finally made it, after all these years. A proud look stretched across Dylan's face reflecting that of the impressed expression on Merritt’s. The victorious smirk of the cocky showman Daniel all while, a playful exchange of gazes occurred Lula and Jack. They all have pulled one of the most spectacular shows mankind has ever witnessed in magic.

“Hey, you little punks, are you sure you are of age for this?" Merritt said with a sarcastic tone all while tossing a bottle of dark red wine in between his hands. "Not that I encourage underage drinking"

"How old am I? Did I just get home from my high school prom?" Lula mocked.

Jack scoffed at the sentence. "I steal wallets, I guess a little booze won't be adding to my criminal record. Besides, who can top pulling 4 heists and a fake death in their prison record book?"

“I’m joking, you little idiots” Merritt laughed it off. “Have your fun.” He quickly realized he was drinking water instead of the expensive wine. “Okay, who did it?” He closed his eyes for a split second and chuckled.

Jack got down the table and handed Merritt a wine glass,his smirk leaving the left side of his face lopsided. He swiftly moved the glass up when Merritt tried to grab it. “Slight of hand. Thought you’d learned a thing or two from our little adventure.” He eventually gave it to him.

“Very funny, kid. ” Merritt glanced at Wilder’s eyes. That very kid sipped his drink, swirling his wine in his mouth as his eyes widened, a little shocked expression in his eyes when he finally noticed his wine was diluted. Merritt poured the water in at some point.

“Well played, old man.” Jack laughed it off.

Their conversation was interrupted when a sound of clapping broke into the air. The Showman cleared his throat.

“Okay, listen, listen, um, I have to say, I am very impressed by everyone and everything. I guess we’re moving closer to working as a single organism just like what our, as you already know, wonderful leader, Dylan said. Never thought I’d say this without being on stage but, yes, you have our admiration now - if that’s not obvious enough.” - Atlas announced, gave everyone a look and eventually gesturing his hands to Dylan to credit his role. 

“Thank you, never thought I’d hear this from the man who literally brushed me off a million times before.” - Dylan laughed. He did appreciate the compliment though.

“Dylan, not to be a party pooper but, after the “extravagant” party like the one we are supposedly having right now, are we going to do something epic? Any action to expose some arrogant asshole that tries to take advantage of the people again anytime soon? I mean, this is my first time and I have to say, I’m hooked on the shenanigans. Actually, from the very beginning. ” Lula’s voice drawled on before she was rudely interrupted.

“When’s our next game?” Jack cut in. Lula gave him an angry fake pout but gave up.

“The Eye will inform us when the time comes.” - Dylan spoke bluntly.

Everyone groaned and complained. “Oh come on. We’re in the mood.” Jack exclaimed jumpy with anticipation as if he was a puppy waiting to chase a ball.

“But first, we do have training to do, so pack your bags, we’re hopping on a plane, early in the morning. FBI’s hot on our tail. But for the night, please enjoy yourselves, because you all deserve it.” Dylan explained. He raised his wine glass and calling for a cheers. They all shared a look before joyously clinking their glasses together as a team.

By the end of the night, the previously dim lit room was filled with remarks, laughter, joy and a little bit of sarcasm making its own type of light. The weather outside was cold but inside, their happiness and love, even though no one admits it, warmed the corridor.

Later that night, when they’ve all returned to their own individual rooms, Lula was the last one to go to hers. It’s been a while since she shared such a living space with a lot of people. Despite the need for privacy, sometimes, a little bit of human interaction inside the house was exactly what she desperately needed. She stepped into her room, took off her coat and hung it on one of the racks, took off her boots, the heels killing her ankles, even though she’s used to them.

“I know you’re there, Mr. Wilder.” Lula let out a little laugh.

“Were you really that surprised… when we exchanged, I mean when I kissed you on the barge?”

“No” He looked at her, dazed with her beauty. Simple, strange and fierce at the same time. She didn’t seem like a sister or a motherly figure to him like Henley once was. She seemed like him, a definitely more spunky version of him.

“You literally gasped with so much joy, Jack. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, Jack. How wonderful it is to be kissed by a girl who you couldn’t steal her wallet even if you wanted to.” She spoke while approaching the boy. He was avoiding eye contact at this point.

“Hey, my eyes are here,” Lula grabbed his face hard, looked directly into his eyes and showed her control. Jack immediately captured Lula’s wrist and pulled it aside, he didn’t have to use much force to stop the enraged girl. He gave her a piercing look.

Out of nowhere, Lula reached for his face again with her other arm as fast as she could, but was met with another counter attack. The youngest Horsemen member was known to be the most skilled with hand to hand combat without any professional training. He easily caught her incoming arm, turned Lula around and locked both of her hands behind her back.

He leaned close to Lula from the back, she could hear his breathe, he gave her an arrogant look. “Well, I’m looking at them right now.” He let her go afterwards.

She eased and turned around. Her intense glare met Jack’s cocky stare that’s challenging her into a fight. She grinned “Wow, Mr. Wilder, are you asking for a fight?”

“You are such a tease, Lula.” Jack looked at her, his hands pulled out a pack of cards and started flipping his deck. His fingers intertwine seamlessly between the cards. The way he moved each individual card was mesmerizing, as if they were appearing and disappearing continuously. At one point, the card blocks were built upon each other, touching by just the corner, at another point they were flowing from one hand to the other at a blink of an eye. Jack would always practice his sleight of hand when he had nothing else to do with his hands.

He quickly threw one card at Lula at full strength. She grabbed it, although with a little struggle. Jack had taught her a lot, but she still needs more practice. She looked at the card, it was a Queen of hearts, she smirked.

“You sir,  
have a crush on me and I assume it could possibly be this entire time, because you held my hand all throughout the trip here.” Lula looked at him playfully.

“Well, I had to stop you from reaching into my pants. Last time you’ve sucessfully took my belt and wallet. I don’t know what you want to take this time, lassie.“ – He waved his hand gesturing his remark.

A flustered and shocked face was what made up Lula. She was speechless for a moment but before she could say anything to continue the never ending battle, Jack bowed down and offered one hand to her. As much of a snarky bastard this boy could be, to the girl he loved, he would also be gentleman.

“Do you care for a dance, my queen?” There was a soft but cheerful tone to his voice.  
“Don’t mind if I do.” - She took his hand after a little hesitation, and they started dancing.

The room had an antique window and the moonlight stroke, glistening. The yellow tinted walls created a warm and cozy feeling that balances the cool-toned moonlight. The space they had to move around wasn’t much, but it was enough. It was a modern room, but with classical structures, people must have refurbished the place recently. The minimal look that the furniture brought to the room made the two figures pop out, it complemented the people who stepped into it. The two visitors it had was about to have a dance together and anyone could have obeserve the entire thing if it hadn’t been for the sheer curtain that hovered over the windows.

They made steps on the wooden floors. Lula’s footsteps made the tiniest squeks between the floorboards, while there were constant clashing sounds of Jack’s soles when they hit the floor. They danced slowly through the night just like in the movies but as if it was the first take and the actors had just met 30 minutes before.

Feeling the atmosphere was a little bit too quiet, Jack reached his pocket for his phone. It was clear that he wanted to play a song, something romantic, he admitted to himself, they might as well go all out. Lula’s eyes widened when she realised, it was the cheesy old Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. She had once stumbled upon this song paused on his phone before. Jack started singing the lyrics, somewhat unexpectedly. The surprise continues when she noticed he was actually terrible at it. This made Lula laughed. She laughed at the simplest things about Jack.

“Take off your shoes.” Lula requested. Jack lifted an eyebrow, confused. Were they moving onto something that fast? Walter was right when people like him and Lula never had sex in highschool because they spent all their time inside doing magic tricks. He wouldn’t mind, but still, he was utterly confused for a moment.

“Take them off, or else if we continue dancing, everyone’s gonna hear us because we’re terrible at it and we’ll make too much noise.” Lula rushed. Jack snapped out of his confusion, a strain of thought lingered before immediately disappeared to her voice. The shoes Jack wore were ankle Chelsea boots and beneath them sprouted out a fresh and mossy green color combination – they were the ironically cute avocado socks. The detail made Lula burst out laughing, having to cover her mouth the second after. “Oh my goodness. You are so adorable, Jack.” She still held on to Jack with her other hand.

Her laugh was out of control, like the sort of laugh people have when they hear the perfect joke. The kind of laugh that would physically hurt her throat and make her out of breathe if she continued for too long. She could barely cover her mouth and stop the loud laughter which would eventually made Jack perk a wide smile. His laugh was more eased, afterall, he was the one being laughed at in the first place. It’s the type of laugh that would make a person look a hundred times more beautiful than normal. This was the laugh of pure happiness and innocence, and that’s what Jack Wilder was known to have in the group.

Lula and Jack eventually pulled it together and they continued their dance. They treasured this moment. It’s a time where they subtly agreed to not pull any tricks, it’s a time where they could just be “young adults” or young adults at heart together. Two kids, who both grew up way too fast, rejected at every turn and then pulled in together on a stage.

Together, they were just Lula and Jack and Lula loved it. When Jack squints his eyes, he laughs softly, loving the determination that made Lula’s eyes looked like stars. They were like that ironic, spontaneous high school couple you'd never suspect but wouldn't be surprised to see together.

“You look like a deranged cat.” Jack commented.

“Well, if that’s your way to compliment a girl, you little prick. You’re fucking clumsy.” She backed.

“Your hair is weird, it’s curly in the wrong ways and your eyebrows makes your expressions too intense.” He continues at a quicker pace, enjoying to tease Lula while they are dancing.

“I hate you. Your hair looks like unmowed grass. You dance like those wiggly air balloon human thingys.” Lula scoffed.

“Wiggly air balloon human thingys” Jack repeated with a smirked and raised eyebrows questioning and admiring her quirkiness. Lula giggled at the expression. “Check your pocket.” Lula switched to a stern face.

“Put it back, lady.” - Jack replied definitively.

“Make me,” Lula challenged.

Jack immediately pushed her into the bed, and he fought. He fought furiously, in a playful way, safety measures, of course. They laughed together, maybe a little bit too loud. Jack pressed her shoulders down, lightly by his standard, he didn’t want to tackle her like she’s the quarterback. Lula squeezed his neck, but made sure he could still breathe. She tickled him at the waist. He bit her ear. They were tearing each other apart.

“Hey Jack, can you please keep it down I’m trying to.” Daniel was a little surprised to see Jack in Lula’s room, especially together on a bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you two…”

“No, no, no it’s not what it seems Daniel. Hey. Hey.” - Jack starts to get up when Daniel walked away out of sight before he could stand up off the bed. Lula and Jack burst out laughing, trying to cover their hilarious expressions. As Jack laid down beside Lula. They both looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Awkwardly yet, they both adored each other’s presence. They both felt safe, for the first time in a while.

The sheets didn’t feel cold and the moonlight was still glowing through the window. Their breathes intertwine completely with each other. They were so locked in each other’s eyes that they could see a whole galaxy in them. But they would never admit cheesy things like this, because that’s just who they are. They were brutally honest with each other. A day ago they’ve demonstrated their love to the world, but they didn’t need to proof it to each other. The Sleight and the Jester were like wild cards, but extremely important. Behind those roles were just two regular humans, trying to find purpose in life, to fix what’s broken and to fill in what’s missing. They’re just like anyone else, and they felt peace when they discovered the person who’s going to go through all of it with them.


End file.
